


left on the cutting room floor

by iceinmyveins



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceinmyveins/pseuds/iceinmyveins
Summary: Unseen footage of USWNT Cribs





	left on the cutting room floor

Christen should have known better, honestly. She should have known that messing around with Tobin in the middle of a tournament with the national team would land them in a messy situation. But it’s a lot easier said than done when Tobin’s lips feel like that and her big, warm hands navigate her body so well. 

So really, you can’t blame Christen for being so easily convinced, especially when there isn’t much to do in Cary with the weather being so horrible. For Christen and Tobin it’s not so bad because they have each other and the privacy of a locked hotel room door. The rest of the team grows restless as the rain pelts down, slowly losing their minds from boredom. 

Usually Christen tries to stray away from letting her and Tobin do much more than kissing and heavy petting, but they’re playing a lot of games in a short amount of time and then not much else in between and she’s missed her girlfriend.

Sure the season’s finally over, but they barely had a week together before camp started again. Not that Christen can ever get enough of her girlfriend anyway. 

Against her better judgement, the soothing sounds of the rain beating steadily against the hotel room window lulls her into a sense of security. If she closes her eyes and focuses on the rise and fall of Tobin’s even breathing, she can fool herself into thinking they’re at home in their bed and not in a hotel room across the country surrounded by teammates.

And when Tobin’s hands start to wander and slip under her shirt as she wills Christen to tilt her head up for a kiss, it seems too easy to forget where they are and who is around. Christen wishes she had more restraint, but she knows she’s never had much when it came to Tobin anyway. She doesn’t think she ever will.

Somehow, Christen ends up on her back sans her shirt trying to keep her sounds of pleasure down as Tobin works her way down Christen’s body with kisses. Tobin’s nearly done pulling Christen’s sweatpants down when there’s a rhythm of knocks on the door. It’s a smooth, rapid succession of knocks that sound almost practiced.

Tobin groans, slumping against Christen to rest her head on her thigh. Placing one last kiss, she pulls Christen’s pants back up and then reaches for Christen’s t-shirt she haphazardly threw on the floor. 

“You get it, since it’s your room,” Tobin says with a slight pout as she crawls back onto the bed and sits against the headboard.

“How much do you wanna bet it’s Kelley,” Christen rolls her eyes as she slips her shirt over her head and fixes her hair. 

“Oh, it’s definitely her. She has like a sixth sense for pussyblocking us,” Tobin grumbles.

Christen chuckles as she walks over to the door, praying she doesn’t look like she was about to have sex. Looking through the door, Christen sighs. She can see Kelley standing outside, phone pointed at the door and Abby leaning against the wall next to her. 

“Well, if it’s isn’t the pussyblocker,” Christen deadpans, making sure Tobin can hear her. She’s met with a chuckle and a “Fuck off, Kelley!”

“Ugh, you know I can’t post that to the Instastory!” Kelley glares as she lowers the phone. “I want a do over.”

“No. What are you even doing anyway? Can you go annoy someone else?”

“I gotta give the people what they want Chris! They’ve been asking for you and Tobin and since we all know Tobin wouldn’t be in her own room, I’m left with you! C’mon give me something. Give me a Cribs tour, it’ll be really quick,” Kelley begs.

“Fine,” Christen relents.

Kelley and Abby whoop, both surprised that Christen gives in. Tobin, on the other hand, wrinkles her head in confusion on the bed, but doesn’t make a move to get up. 

Kelley turns her phone back on and points the camera and Christen, who stares straight at it.

“Hey, welcome to my crib. This is the bathroom,” she gesture to the bathroom, and then walks further in as the two other girls follow behind her. 

“That’s my girlfriend and that’s my bed that we were about to fuck on before Kelley and Abby interrupted,” Christen smirks.

“Ugh, you bitch!” Kelley groans, but she’s chuckling as well.

“Give me something PG that I can put on the internet! It could be anything like you and Tobin playing monopoly or even chess!”

“You think anyone is gonna believe that we sit around in my room, on my bed, playing  _ chess _ ?” Christen raises her eyebrow at Kelley.

“No, but at least it’ll be something!” Kelley agrees because she knows the fans are perceptive and know that her teammates are together.

“Ok, what do you want us to do?”

“I don’t know come up with a handshake or something. It’ll be like your mating call,” Kelley teases.

Christen and Tobin look at each other and shrug.

“Fine, go back outside and we’ll start again,” Christen relents because she knows the sooner she appeases Kelley, the sooner she can get back to her girlfriend.

“YES!” Kelley shouts as she high-fives Abby. The two practically skip out of the room and let the door close behind them. 

Christen lets out another sigh and looks at her girlfriend, who responds with a shrug as if to say “What can you do?”

When the knocks come, Christen takes her time walking over. She opens the door with a face that screams annoyance and mock confusion, “Um, hi? What do you want?”

“Give us a tour of your crib!”

“I’m kinda busy Kell.”

“Doing what?”

“Tobin and I are -”

“Opps, too long, the video ended! Can I post that? Or is that like suggestive? Should we do another one with you guys showing the handshake?”

“We don’t have a handshake!” Christen exclaims exasperated.

“Well make one!” 

“We’ll be back later to film it!” Kelley says as she grabs Abby’s arm and drags her down the hall when she spots another teammate about to open their door.

“Kelley! No, I’m not gonna waste my time making a handshake with my girlfriend when I could-”

“Don’t finish that sentence Pressy, you never know who could hear!” Kelley yells. “I expect a handshake in 10 minutes, get to it!”

“I’m not opening the door!” Christen calls back.

“Yes you will or I’ll just keep knocking until you do,” Kelley grins mischievously.

“Fuck you,” Christen whines.

“Sorry, not interested, but I’ll let your girlfriend do it once I get the handshake!” Kelley grins.

She’s met with the door clicking shut so she shrugs and turns toward the door of her next victim.

Christen trudges back to the bed and slumps down next to her girlfriend, “What are the chances she forgets?”

“Pretty high, she’s got the attention span of a squirrel, but Abby’s there so that’s kind of a wild card,” Tobin reasons. 

Christen snuggles into Tobin’s side, “Any chance I can convince you to finish what we started?”

“Nope. I can’t believe I don’t have a handshake with you! I am a handshake pioneer! I used to be the mastermind behind so many iconic ones. Wild Turkey? Me and Jeff. We need one.”

Christen sighs, a mix of exasperation, slight disappointment, and love, “I figured, but I had to ask. Alright, handshake master, what should we do?”

In the end, Kelley and Abby never come back, but they end up with a cute handshake and after half an hour of waiting, they decide it’s safe to continue their earlier escapade.

-

Christen waits on the sideline, water bottle ready for any teammate that needs to hydrate. When she sees her girlfriend coming toward her with a smirk, she can’t help but roll her eyes. She already knows what it means, so she sticks her hand on her hip and waits.

The handshake is smooth and practiced (it better be after Tobin made them do it over and over until it was perfect). Afterwards, Tobin moved to another teammate, but Christen gets distracted by Ashlyn.

“Oh, we doing handshakes now? Is that how we showing love? Should Ali and I have one?” 

“Shut up,” Christen laughs, “It’s because of Kelley.”

“Of course it is,” Ash chuckles. “It’s good though, seemed complicated.”

Christen does the handshake to the air, flailing her hand around, “I can’t believe we actually sat down and made a handshake together.”

“The things you do for love,” Ash nodded.

When they do it again later in the locker room after the game, Kelley cackles and hollers for a good twenty minutes because her idiot friends really came up with a handshake instead of having sex. 

She doesn’t need to know they did both. 


End file.
